


touch me once (i'm yours) touch me twice (never see me go)

by eclipsed (wasatch97)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Deadly Jealousy, Established Relationship, Folklore, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Minho's Performance, Jealousy, Legends, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Skinwalker, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch97/pseuds/eclipsed
Summary: Of all the horrors in the world, perhaps love is to be feared above all else.→russian translation
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	touch me once (i'm yours) touch me twice (never see me go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daiseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseok/gifts), [softvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvoice/gifts).



> well this came out of nowhere haha
> 
> the second i saw minho’s video i knew i had to write something. i didn’t want to write a werewolf type fic since that really isn’t my thing, so i began researching legends and folklore, and came across a video on navajo folklore, specifically skinwalkers. i would suggest watching the video linked [here](https://youtu.be/6GY7CrTH7zc) for more details, along with these articles as well: [navajo legends](https://navajolegends.org/navajo-skinwalker-legend/) and [vintage news](https://www.thevintagenews.com/2020/03/15/navajo-skinwalker/amp/). i wish i had taken more time to research, but i was desperate to write. 
> 
> i in no way wish to offend the people who these legends belong to, or the tellings of skinwalkers themselves, so this is a disclaimer that i did adapt the information i learned into a pure work of fiction. 
> 
> shoutout to L & S as they are the ones who convinced me to continue writing and to post this fic TT i hope you will all forgive me for writing something so dark, it usually isn’t what i do!! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy(?) this fic!

Lee Minho has always been different. Always been a bit off-putting, has always been understood to be unsettling. People have stayed away from him, ever since he had moved to town, but some things changed when Han Jisung came into the picture.

Han Jisung, a favorite among the townspeople for his bright demeanor and sweet disposition. It came as a surprise when he fell fast and hard for the loner, Minho, and equally surprising when Minho felt the same, as people had considered Minho to be alone for perhaps the rest of his life.

Ever since Minho and Jisung entered a relationship, Jisung has always made sure to take Minho out into the world, to try and wipe the stigma away from him, but Minho has always gently refused, and instead turns to his work as a healer of animals. It disappoints Jisung somewhat, but over the years he has grown accustomed to Minho's absences.

Lee Minho is different; but one thing everyone knows for sure, and is perhaps the reason why nobody wishes to fight the relationship. It's that Minho has, and always will, protect Jisung, no matter the cost.

\---

"Min," Jisung comes and drapes himself over Minho's shoulder, hands clasping together at the center of Minho's chest. Minho doesn't mind his presence and continues to sort through a freshly-arrived batch of medicinal herbs. "I'm going down to the library with Seungmin today, we’re about half way done with the mural the town commissioned us for."

Minho hums, making no move to turn around. Jisung knows this is just his personality, and that Minho loves him without falter, so he pays no mind and instead plants a kiss to the crown of his head. "Don't miss me too much, hm?"

Minho finally shifts around, and in doing so tugs Jisung down into his lap. "You won't cross my mind even once," he teases, nosing at his cheek before pressing a kiss there.

Jisung giggles, taking Minho's face in both his hands and leaning close to brush their noses together. "I love you, so very much."

"I love you too," Minho whispers, his eyes catching the light and turning them to near gold for just a single second. "You have no idea of what I'd do for you."

Jisung shivers, his eyes slipping shut under the intensity of Minho's gaze. "I'll be back in the late afternoon. Will you be here?"

"I will." Minho rubs a hand at the place just below Jisung's shoulder, over the material of his sweater. "Be on time or I'll worry."

Jisung nods, knowing he's prone to finding his way home at odd hours, and Minho worries easily when he isn't on schedule. "Yes, Min. I'll try my best."

Minho nods, accepting the answer, and gently pushes Jisung from his lap. "Go before you're late, little love. Seungmin won't appreciate your tardiness."

Jisung rolls his eyes at the name and also the way Minho's voice darkens the slightest bit at the mention of his best friend's name. "Have no fear, my love. I'm fast, like the wind."

"You're slow, like the flow of the bog," Minho deadpans, but stands up with him as well. Jisung takes his hand eagerly, even though they have not but a few yards to cross to reach the door. 

Jisung waves to Minho all the way down the path from their door to the road, with Minho gesturing back. 

“This is exhausting,” Jisung huffs, wiping at his brow where sweat has begun to bead. Seungmin, his closest friend and, for this project, a coworker, glances over with a lopsided grin. 

“Dropping with exhaustion already, Hannie?” 

Jisung wrinkles his nose towards Seungmin. “No, I have more stamina than appears,” he says, cocking his head a bit to receive a laugh. Seungmin has always been close to him - they were peers in school and went on to study art together. Seungmin has always been protective of Jisung, and Jisung understands why. They are brothers for all intents and purposes, and growing up Jisung had always been the shyer of the two. 

Jisung glances up at the mural, taking in the image. It's a forest scape with the touch of dusk setting in on every tree and plant. A pair of deer are painted towards the left, courtesy of Seungmin’s hand, while Jisung had detailed out a few birds, some in flight and some tucked under the safety of the trees. He does admit that it’s a beautiful painting, that he and Seungmin work well together. 

Jisung sets about switching up paint brushes, determined to add details to some more leaves before he heads home. But as he’s squeezing out a variety of shades of paint onto his pallet, he hears the rustle of wings and a faint caw. His head snaps up and he easily locates the bird - over the three years of their relationship Minho has stressed the importance of being able to find an animal or a person’s position from noise, or even by using the clicks of his tongue when in the dark. Jisung has caught on for the most part, so he’s fast in finding the creature. When he does, and realizes exactly what it is, he feels gooseflesh flare across his skin. 

Staring down at him from a branch of a tree not two yards away is a crow. Its beady eyes are fixed on him, and though Jisung picks up his pallet and resumes painting, he stays tense as he continues to feel eyes on him. 

Perhaps he’s being silly, but Minho has taught him to never underestimate an animal, and with the way this crow watches him without moving a single inch, Jisung finds it disturbing. Yet, he distracts himself with talking to Seungmin, and though the crow stays in the back of his mind, he is able to do his share of work happily.

Jisung groans to himself when he’s set off on the walk home, realizing that the sun is beginning to dip below the tree line. He blames it on Seungmin, as he’d been eager to catch up with Jisung over this and that, but he knows that Minho will be worried sick; Minho worries for Jisung, as Jisung is his only family. Jisung remembers Minho telling him of how his parents and brother were killed by wolves, and it breaks his heart to think of Minho so lost and alone in the world at a young age. 

Jisung gets lost in his thoughts as he walks along the dusty road, wandering forward from what must be memory. But as he’s turning the final bend to his and Minho’s home, he hears the faint noise of wings and he looks towards the sound, suddenly finding himself fearful. 

And, sitting there on an overhanging tree limb, is the crow. Jisung has no doubt that it’s the same, given the heavy fixation it has on only Jisung.

Minho has always said animals have voices, but they also listen, and to speak with an animal may open a doorway to greater understanding. So Jisung pauses, staring up towards the bird, and after a moment he chooses to speak. 

“Have you...been following me today?” His fingers drum nervously on his thigh. “Is there something you wish to have from me?” 

The crow stays silent. 

Jisung rubs at the back of the neck, growing nervous. He wants to be at home, in Minho’s arms, away from the dark of night that is quickly falling. He doesn't want to be talking to this crow that won’t leave him alone. “I…” he tries to think of what to say, but then something clicks in the back of his mind. Minho had told him once that crows are important figures, and to never look at them idly. There was more to what he had said but Jisung can’t remember, not on the spot with the crow staring holes into him. So he chooses escape. “I need to be on my way, someone is expecting me.” 

The crow’s feathers flutter in the gentle wind, but again it doesn’t make a move to do anything but watch Jisung. 

With a nod of his head Jisung turns and hurries off, walking quickly down the last stretch of road to the house he can faintly see from where it is buried in a patch of trees. His pace quickens further, eager to get home, but just as he’s about to let himself through the gate of the garden his name is called.

"Jisung."

Jisung nearly jumps out of his skin at the voice, and a hand flies to his chest over his heart where he can feel his pulse rise. "Min, you scared me!"

Minho is standing just feet behind him, his expression darkened. Whether from the night or unhappiness Jisung can't quite tell. "You weren't home in the late afternoon. Did Seungmin hold you up?"

"We," Jisung shifts foot to foot, a bit nervous, and his heart is still racing from the startle. He takes Minho’s hand in his, wondering, not for the first time, how Minho can move so silently as to startle him so. "We simply got talking about life as we painted. It was nice to catch up with him, it had been a while since we've met up with each other."

"I see." Minho takes his other hand, so gently, and squeezes once - their sign that everything is okay, that nothing is truly wrong even though they might be upset. "Come on, little love. It's time we sit down for supper."

Jisung smiles at him, and bumps shoulders, hoping to knock Minho off the path up to their front door. "I love you."

"I love you too."

\---

A few days pass as Jisung and Seungmin continue their project, and every day Jisung notices the crow. It looks at him without falter, and after his first night with the creature following him, Jisung leaves town mid-afternoon to make it home in the light. Minho seems to appreciate it, and welcomes Jisung home with open arms and kisses each time. Today, though, Jisung arrives home to find a note from Minho saying that he has been called out to visit a family’s ill dog, and won’t be back for the next few hours.

Jisung sits about for a bit, relaxing after his walk, but after a few minutes his gaze falls onto Minho’s work room door which has been pulled shut. It’s not uncommon for Minho to shut the door, but the sight makes something click in Jisung’s mind. 

He knows where he can relearn what Minho once told him about crows. There’s a book that Minho has, one that has been handed down through the generations of his family, telling the stories of nearly every animal from their meaning to the world to their history. 

Jisung crosses to the door and opens it, turning on the light. He goes to Minho’s bookcase, which takes up the entirety of one wall of the room, and runs his finger along the spines, trying to find the one he remembers from passing. 

It takes a while but eventually he does; it’s a thick, worn book with a broken spine, and when he pulls it from the shelf the cover is a bit lopsided from age. Jisung carries it carefully to the table in the center of the room and sits down, opening the cover when he’s comfortable in the chair. He flips through a few pages, learning the book is alphabetized, which prompts him to find the Cs, and from there it doesn’t take long to find what he's looking for. When he opens to the page on Crows, his heart begins to tremble.

_Crows - an omen of death._

Jisung isn't one to base his existence around lore, but he does honor the stories from the past, so he continues to read down the page to learn of characteristics of the bird and the legends surrounding them. It’s simple - crows are associated with death because of their color and what they choose to feed on. Each word makes Jisung’s stomach churn a bit, as he remembers the fixation the crow has had on him.

"What are you doing in here?"

Jisung's heart stops with shock until he's turned to face Minho, and breathes out a sigh of relief at the familiar face. "You've been scaring me as of late, Min."

"I'm sorry," Minho steps forward and opens his arms for Jisung, who stands and easily leans into his embrace. "I'm sorry I've left you frightened."

Jisung cradles the back of Minho's neck with both hands and kisses him, hoping to ease the tension he feels in Minho's body. "It's okay. I've...I've been extra jumpy because I keep seeing a crow." Minho fingers still on the place where he'd been making patterns at the small of Jisung's back. "I feel like it's been following me, and I don't know what to think. I didn't want to worry you, because I know you follow the legends closer than I and would find it alarming."

Minho takes one hand from Jisung's back to stroke his cheek with the front of a finger, "Don't feel scared, little love. Nothing will harm us. We'll be just fine."

"I know." Jisung smiles at him, already feeling a bit brighter at Minho's ease. "I know. Let me just put away the book and then how about we head to bed?"

Minho shakes his head, petting Jisung's hair a bit. "You go along, I have something to do in here before I can sleep. I won't be long, I promise."

Jisung nods and heads out of the room, but pauses just around the bend of the hallway where he has a clean view into Minho's work room. Minho is staring hard at the book, as if contemplating something serious, but then to Jisung's shock he takes the book in his hands and rips the page Jisung had been studying out. He sets it on the table and flips through the book a second time, to somewhere in the far back, and again rips another page out. He sets about putting the book back in its proper place on the shelf, but when he returns to the table he takes the discarded pages and begins to shred them, until they're nothing but tiny curls of paper.

Jisung shivers at the whole image before him and ducks away before he's caught, but as he changes into sleep clothes and crawls into bed, he decides that if Minho really doesn't wish to speak of the book, he won't push it. He trusts Minho with his life.

Minho joins him naught but a few minutes later and curls around him from behind, an arm slung over Jisung's waist. Jisung smiles at the familiarity of the hold, of the person behind him, and he falls asleep easily.

\---

“Is this your last day working on the mural?”

Jisung nods, his cheek dragging against the fabric of his pillow. He and Minho are still in bed, legs tangled as they whisper little words about this and that. Jisung loves these days when Minho is all warms and softs, complimenting freely and accepting them in return with a bit of a shy demeanor. It’s a different side of him that no one besides Jisung sees, and Jisung is protective over this Minho, the one who looks young and innocent, far from how he appears in day to day life. “Yes, it is. But I don’t feel like moving from this bed, in all honesty.” 

Minho chuckles, a rare sound of amusement, and scoots closer until their chests are pressed together and they’re breathing each other’s air. “Tell me, little love. Do you wish to stay here with me? I can make that happen.” 

Jisung thinks about it for a moment. It does feel so good to lay here with his love, all wrapped up in blankets and the gauze of intimacy. But he knows he can’t stand up Seungmin, not on their last day working together. 

He chooses to pepper kisses to Minho’s cheeks and nose and forehead, receiving a soft giggle, and again is hit with the urge to stay. But, his mind nags at him until he slows his spread of kisses and instead lets out a sigh. Minho picks up on his decision instantly and his face drops; in a split second all the warmth in his features has dried up. “You’re going, then.” 

“I wish I could stay here,” Jisung murmurs, taking one of Minho’s hands and kissing the base of his palm. “But...I don’t think Seungmin would mind if I was just a little bit late.” 

His words have the desired effect and a corner of Minho’s mouth lifts, amused. “What are you suggesting, little love?” 

Jisung pushes Minho onto his back and climbs on top of him, leaning close to brush their noses together as he loves to do. “You’re smart,” Jisung whispers, slipping his hands under Minho’s sleep shirt and running them up his sides, feeling him shiver under his touch. “I think you can figure it out.” 

“You’re late.” 

Jisung winces, but tries to smile apologetically at Seungmin. “I’m sorry, I got held up.” 

“Did Minho hold you up? Really, Jisung? It’s our last day!” 

Jisung backs up a few feet, eyes widening at the anger radiating from his best friend. “It’s my fault, don’t blame him.” 

Seungmin shakes his head, hate brimming in his eyes. “Jisung, you don’t stop to notice what’s around you. You don’t realize how horribly reliant you are on him! Hell, Jisung, did you even look at the mural?” 

Jisung glances, flabbergasted, from his friend who looks about ready to burst into tears to the mural. He gasps at the sight, a hand coming to cover his mouth from the shock and...and fear. 

Seungmin’s deer that he had spent hours upon hours perfecting, are run through with claw marks that Jisung can only assume are the result of a wild animal’s deep hatred and anger. 

_But why the deer? Why the deer and no other part of the painting?_

There’s a rustle of feathers and Jisung spins around, glaring up at the crow with watery eyes. “Did you see who did this?” He feels horribly angry and terribly sad all at once. “Please, tell me!” 

“He’s got you talking to animals now?” Seungmin is shaking his head and Jisung can tell that he is near his breaking point. “Jisung, that crow is going to tell you nothing. It’s a crow!” 

Jisung’s gaze drops to the ground, unable to keep eye contact with the bird any longer. “I’m sorry Seungmin. I’m so sorry about your deer. I...I’ve been caught up in things and I should have been more focused on our project, on us.” 

Seungmin opens his mouth, but before he can accept or disregard Jisung’s apology, the crow takes flight, sounding out a loud string of caws that send a deep shiver down the entirety of Jisung’s spine. The noise is haunting - almost horrifying, and Jisung is hit again with what he read in the book before Minho shredded the page.

_Omen of death._

“It’s okay, Jisung,” Seungmin finally murmurs, “but please don’t keep hurting me like this. We’re best friends, we’ve known each other for so long that it stings when I’m ignored by you.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been awful to you,” Jisung whispers, and meets Seungmin for a hug. It feels good to be held by his best friend after so long, but there’s a tug of something, something eerie in the back of his mind. 

The crow has never once left the tree while Jisung was still at the mural.

Jisung tugs his coat tighter around his body, shivering at the cold dusk has brought. He’s reminded of Minho’s nagging to arrive home on time and smiles a bit with a roll of his eyes, though he knows Minho must be worried. He had stayed late with Seungmin as they fixed up the final parts of the mural and retouched the deer to cover the horrible claw marks. 

It has always been rocky between Seungmin and Minho, ever since the beginning. When Jisung reached eighteen he met Minho - the new man who had arrived in town, prepared to become the next animal healer. He fell head over heels, as Minho did for him, and not a month after their first meeting they were dating. Now, three years later, Jisung has everything; Seungmin and now his Minho. 

The one thing that hasn’t gone well, and probably will never, is Seungmin and Minho’s relationship. The two despise each other for the most part, with Seungmin wishing Minho to be wiped from Jisung’s life while Minho wishes for Seungmin to back off from their relationship and leave them in peace. Jisung, unfortunately, is caught in the middle, but try as he might he hasn’t been able to relieve the tension between the two. But how could he choose one above the other? 

He loves them both desperately. 

A current of chilly air rips through Jisung and he shivers heavily, wishing he had left for home sooner. Minho had insisted on living out towards the woods, to be closer to nature, to which Jisung had agreed, but the walk on foot is quite the distance from the center of town. 

Jisung begins to hum a soft tune under his breath, occasionally looking down at his feet to watch clouds of dust appear from each step. The light of the setting sun is still barely clinging to the sky, turning the world around him to an eerie glow. He wants to get home, now, and he quickens his pace. But he only feels the relief of a few steps before the sound of a branch snapping under weight sounds from behind him. 

After a pause, Jisung slowly turns around.

He knew from the strength of the crack that he wouldn’t be facing a crow, but part of him had hoped. He knew that what he would be looking at would turn him fearful, and it has; his heart feels like it’s wrenching out of his chest. 

Standing, just to the side of the road opposite him, is a wolf. 

It's fur is a grey color, but there’s something about the way it’s staring Jisung down that is much more attention catching. It’s exactly like how the crow had always watched him. It’s how…

How Minho looks at him. 

Everything flashes through Jisung’s head in a split second. Minho’s connection to nature and his heritage - the legends he has told Jisung in passing. The texts he keeps on the shelves in his work room. The way he had ripped the pages from the book Jisung had looked at. 

Crow, and one from the back of the book.

_Wolf._

The pelt on Minho’s desk chair that he claims is comfortable to sit against. The necklace with a dark feather hanging as the pendant that he keeps on a hook in his work room. 

Jisung remembers the legend without hinder; the legend of the healers who must first kill a loved one to gain the ability to change into creatures of terror. The people who wear the pelts and feathers of the animal they wish to shift into. 

_Skinwalkers._

And Minho...Minho who came to Jisung with the story of his family being slaughtered by wolves. 

Jisung shutters, feeling light headed. He doesn’t know how to process any of this, how to come to a proper conclusion, how to do anything. 

But there’s a feeling inside of him, something twisting in his gut, something that is adding everything up. How abruptly the crow had flown from the site of the mural, how enraged it had sounded. It only flew after what he said to Seungmin; and to Minho, those words could have only come off negatively. 

“I just want to go home,” Jisung whispers, eyes on the wolf who hasn’t moved. “Please, I just want to see Minho.” 

So slowly, the yellow of the wolf’s eyes deepens, and then it’s bearing its teeth in a gruesome snarl. 

As the wolf takes its first bound forward, Jisung closes his eyes. 

His back hitting the ground has nothing on the pain of claws shredding his skin just above the line of his pants, digging deep into his gut. He hears his first scream - it’s loud and piercing but dips into a heavy sob, which is cut short when the wolf sinks its teeth through the layers of fabric and into his upper abdomen. 

Jisung’s mouth has dropped open in a silent cry and his eyes have shut as his ribs snap under the force as the wolf’s claws continue to dig into him, destroying him. Killing him.

He seizes when the wolf finally does pull back from him, watching him closely with gold eyes. Jisung's head is fuzzy as if it is brimming with cotton, and he can hardly see, his whole body on fire but at the same time going numb. There’s blood around him, blood and fabric and flesh part of his intestine has been ripped clean from him. 

Jisung is so, so scared. But at the same time...

"Minho..." Jisung gasps as a surge of pain hits him, and he feels more of the wet substance trickle past his lips. Blood, staining his skin crimson. "I, I know it's you."

The wolf growls low in its throat but something in its expression changes when Jisung whimpers, his vision blurry from tears. But, when he manages to blink a few times, in the place where the wolf had stood is Minho. He’s saturated with blood as well, from his hands to his face, and he’s looking at Jisung so calmly. 

Jisung lets out a sob at the sight of him.

"Love...hold me one last time," Jisung chokes out, using all of his strength to reach for him with a bloodied hand.

And Minho comes, comes and sits at Jisung’s head, playing with his hair as he watches Jisung’s face begin to grow slack, skin damp with blood and tears. Minho wipes a few of the bloody tears away and then reaches to take one of Jisung’s hands, to hold it as Jisung’s face grows paler and paler. 

"I love you." Jisung's voice is nothing but the faint whispers of his last breath of air.

Minho stares down at Jisung, fingers still threaded in his matted hair. Jisung's eyes have already glazed over, leaving him staring up at the night sky.

"I'm sorry, little love," Minho whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to his bloody lips. "I promise that you won't feel a thing. Hm? Let’s close your eyes."

\---

Seungmin has been trying to get in contact with Minho for a week now, and Minho is exhausted because of it. But when Seungmin corners him at his own home, he has no choice but to listen to the man.

“We all think you did it,” Seungmin says, staring Minho hard in the face. His gaze is like knives, knives that Minho doesn't feel the sting of. “We don’t know how, but we all believe it. If you loved Jisung so much, why didn’t you come to his funeral? Seem even the slightest bit sad?” 

Minho doesn’t answer, and instead turns around to head up the porch stairs to the door, one hand on the rail.

"It was declared an animal attack,” Seungmin continues, even though Minho has moved away. “But he was missing one thing. His body was shredded to pieces, not even a bone was intact, but his heart - his heart was missing. It's as if someone took his heart and tried to destroy the evidence, hoping that they wouldn’t discover that it was gone."

“Never come here with the intention of speaking to me about Jisung, especially in this way,” Minho whispers, a tightness in his chest that wills him to turn around and lunge for the man. 

To eradicate him from this place. 

“Everyone has known that you are not good, since the day you first arrived here. I have no idea why Jisung chose you, but he did, and now he is dead.” Seungmin’s voice is chipped, giving away his struggle with emotion. 

“I would suggest that you leave.” Minho’s hand tightens on the rail, and he can feel splinters of wood slice open his palm. 

“Fine, I’ll let you be,” Seungmin says, and his voice has dropped. “But you do know he will never be yours, not now.”

Minho bristles, and the rail beneath his hand cracks under the aggression of his grip. “He has always been mine.” Minho’s voice is nothing less than a growl. “And now he’ll be no one else’s.”

“You are a sick, sick man,” Seungmin whispers, “and one day you will have to atone for all of your sins.” 

Minho stays still until he hears Seungmin’s footsteps fade off into the distance, and then goes inside, toeing off his shoes as he makes his way into his work room. He sits at the table and squints at his palm, carefully pulling out each splinter and stacking them into a small pile. When the task is done he finally looks up, admiring the lidded jar at the center of the table, in which Jisung’s heart floats, preserved perfectly. 

"You always were saying that I would have your heart forever, didn't you," Minho whispers, fingertips brushing the glass. Jisung’s heart seems to quiver just the slightest bit at Minho’s touch and he smiles, feeling the warmth Jisung always leaves with him begin to fill his chest once more, pushing aside some of the cloud-like greys, for now. Minho leans back in, taking in the crimson of the organ, noting the smooth muscle displayed to him now. Running a finger down the length of the jar he presses his lips to the glass. It’s no more than a brief kiss but he knows those are the kisses Jisung adores the most; short but packed with love.

Sighing a bit he leans back to rest his chin in the cup of his hands with his elbows propped on the table. Jisung’s heart stays in his focus; he will never look away from his love. 

"Little love,” he murmurs, tracing the Jisung’s heart’s curves and edges with his eyes. “We're safe, like I told you we would be. Never worry again, we won't ever be parted now."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that if you made it through the fic you are still sane aaaah thank you for reading <3
> 
> → [twitter](https://twitter.com/wasatch97)  
> → [tumblr](https://wasatch97.tumblr.com/)  
> → [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wasatch97/)  
> → [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/wasatch97)


End file.
